WO2001/60783 and WO2003/27059 disclose that acid amide derivatives having certain chemical structures are useful as active ingredients for pesticides, but there is no disclosure that compounds of the formula (I) given hereinafter, have fungicidal activities. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application No. 2003-420864 by the present applicants, discloses a fungicidal composition containing an acid amide derivative as an active ingredient, but the active ingredient compound of such a composition is different from the compound of the formula (I) given hereinafter.
Conventional many fungicidal compositions have had practical problems such that either a preventive effect or a curing effect is inadequate, the residual effect tends to be inadequate, or the controlling effect against plant diseases tends to be inadequate depending upon the application site. Accordingly, a fungicidal composition to overcome such problems has been desired.